A well drilling bit is a costly tool and need be carefully handled in storage or transportation. In particular during rigging and de-rigging of well drilling equipment the drill bit may need be separated and manually carried or stored near the drilling site until ready for use. If dropped or hit with other rigging members the costly drill bit is easily damaged.
The manual handling of drill bits is awkward because of the weight distribution and the difficulty in grasping them. Thus, they are easily dropped and damaged during manual transport.
There has in the prior art been no satisfactory means for protecting, carrying and storing these drill bits and similar heavy cutting tools.
Prior art carriers, boxes and protective devices for heavy tools are generally awkward, hard to assemble and are neither easily handled nor easily transported manually. Representative of the prior art are the following U.S. patents:
Vezirian U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,605--June 22, 1976 has a two piece capsulation for rock drill bit assemblies of soft plastic reinforced with steel straps;
Paulick U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,165--Dec. 22, 1959 provides plastic caps for cutter teeth held on with spring steel clips so that the tool may be temporarily transported or stored without damage; and
Lacher U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,847--Oct. 14, 1952 shows a conventional luggage container with flexible rope handles for ease in lifting and carrying.
It is an objective of this invention to provide an improved protective manual transport case for handling heavy and awkward cutting tools such as well drilling bits, which is inexpensive and easy to use and can permit temporary storage and manual transport of the tools without danger of damage.